


Tenebrism

by ReyRidingHood (JediKnightley)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art History Vocabulary, Complete, F/M, One-Shot, Reylo Week, Reylo Week 2018, The Bridal Carry, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediKnightley/pseuds/ReyRidingHood
Summary: A One-Shot set between the Battle of Takodana and the Interrogation Scene in The Force Awakens, Originally written for Reylo Week 2018.





	Tenebrism

Tenebrism, Kylo Ren remembered from his boyhood interest in art and calligraphy, is a painting technique where the subject is engulfed in shadow but dramatically illuminated by a beam of light from an identifiable source.

Maybe that's what she was to him.

Here she slept peacefully in his quarters on the transport to Starkiller Base, her robes dingy and dirty from her travels across the desert and forests and pieces of junk that passed for ships nowadays. Yet somehow, as he held her, she burned brightly, almost too much for him to look at, or to touch. 

He couldn't bear to tear his eyes or hands away from her. Here she was, shrouded in the darkness of his cape, his clothing, his aura as he held her, and she managed to illuminate the room brightly around her, drawing energy toward her angelic face

Kylo Ren cursed himself for this behavior. The obsession, the preoccupation, the desperation. It only reminded himself of how much he was being torn apart. On one hand, if he chose the shadowed path, it showed weakness, attachment, feeling. All things the Supreme Leader would shun him for, had carefully weeded out of him to transform him into master knight and one day leader of his own.

On the other, if he chose to follow this girl, blindly, into the light...his actions and attitude toward her up to this point would be seen as sinister and threatening. And maybe they were, but he didn't know how else to study her, to understand her, to learn what makes her radiate light the way she does, and why it captivates him so.

He didn't have much more time to spend with her as he felt the ship landing, and he prepared to lift her once more in his arms to carry her to his interrogation chambers. As he walked he noticed people taking an interest in her as they saluted and bowed. He would have been downright jealous if her affect hadn't been do universal, the light naturally shining through the halls and stealing attention unlike the artificial blue glows and grey lowlights of the tech panels.

Getting to his chamber, he strapped her to the stand gently, and carefully, regretting that he even had to do it at all. It was.necessary in war, but he was determined to interact with her as if she wasn't restrained. As if her source of brightness could roam freely throughout the gloom. It already did.

And maybe, Kylo Ren decided, if he took off his mask for her, he could feel himself be illuminated by her light source, that he should be so lucky to have tenebrism produced upon his own image.


End file.
